The Fall of a Hero
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Luigi is sent back to Gloomy Manor a week after the Dark Moon incident. But why? It turns out that the mansion is VERY active for some reason, and Luigi is once again called upon to investigate. But things take a bad turn, and Luigi ends up in a dangerous situation. Rated T for eventual character death. R&R.
1. Introduction Thingy

All he wanted to do was get out of his brother's shadow, and he finally did when his own year started. It took a while for him to finally get all the love and attention he deserved, but it was worth it to him, and he loved all the attention and love that he was getting from fans. He even became more popular than Mario!

But what he didn't know was that something was going to happen that would end all of that, and that event would change the course of _Mario_ history forever. An event so tragic that no one wanted to believe it actually happened: Luigi's final battle.

Now you're probably wondering if his "final battle" means that he'd defeat whatever scary creature comes his way, or if he'd come face to face with another reaper and possibly meet his end with no chance of coming back or even surviving it, but that's not happening here. This isn't your typical _Mario_ or _Smash Bros._ fic. This is a _Luigi's Mansion_ type of fic.

Yeah, you thought after the Dark Moon was restored, everything had returned to normal. You thought that nothing could happen after King Boo was once again defeated by Luigi. You thought that a fanfic idea with a possibly crappy introduction - despite the efforts from the author to make it sound good - couldn't exist...

But you were wrong. What if something _else_ happened after the Dark Moon incident? Something that would change everyone's lives forever...


	2. Chapter 1 - The Call

It was 12:00 in the morning when the ringing of a cellphone went off, startling a certain plumber in green (who was in a peaceful slumber before the rude awakening) and causing him to spring up into a sitting position before panting, his cellphone still ringing in the tune of the original _Luigi's Mansion_ theme as he looked over, his blanket still covering him due to the fact his hands were still clutched onto it tightly ever since he sprang up.

Before letting go of the blanket with one hand so he could grab his phone, he looked at the time.

 _Midnight?_ He complained in his thoughts, _Well this had better be important._ _If not_ _, well...I'll figure something out._

He then tapped the green "Answer" button before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hi, Luigi." Came E. Gadd's voice from the other end, "Sorry for waking you up so early, though it's not early at all and just the middle of the night."

Luigi sighed at this before asking, "What do you want me for this time?" As nice as he was trying to keep his tone, he _really_ didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Well, you remember the Dark Moon incident?" The professor asked him.

"Yeah?" Luigi replied, a slight look of fear on his face as he bit his knuckle, hoping nothing else - nor King Boo for that matter - had caused it to shatter again. To make sure his worries were just...well, worries he asked, "It didn't shatter again, did it?"

He sighed of relief when E. Gadd's answer was, "Lucky for us - and by 'us' I mostly mean you - no." But as Luigi thought about how the old professor threw in a mention of him, he shouted, "Hey!"

After laughing a bit, E. Gadd said, "What? You're the one who goes on these ghost-hunting missions while I sit here in my bunker eating- I mean, _doing_ research."

Luigi looked unimpressed by the professor's attempt to cover up what he was saying. E. Gadd had done it before during his search for the Dark Moon fragments in one of the mansions he was in while contacting him on the DS. He had caught it, but decided to ignore it. But not this time...

Seeing this, Gadd cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, I'm going to pixellate you through the TV. And before you ask, no, we can't do this later."

Luigi whined as he pouted a bit, but then he decided this was urgent and nodded his head. "Okay," was his final response before hanging up and being pixellated through the TV, not having time to flinch since it happened right after he hung up.

 **Professor E. Gadd's bunker**

Luigi was pixellated through the middle screen in the bunker, and since he was pixellated from his home unexpectedly, he looked down only to notice he was suspended in the air before immediately falling on his face.

"Ow..." He muttered before moving his hands next to his shoulders to push himself up off the floor.

"Oops, I'm sorry for pixellating you in so suddenly before you even knew it." E. Gadd apologized with a chuckle, "I promise it won't happen again... At least I hope it won't."

Luigi let out a groan as he finally stood up, his hand placed over his forehead. "Thanks for the reassuring apology..." He said a bit sarcastically as he removed his hand from his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Luigi." The professor said, missing - or possibly just ignoring - Luigi's sarcasm, "Anyway, we have a _huge_ amount of paranormal readings in the Gloomy Manor. And I need _you_ to go in there and see what the big deal is."

Luigi gulped. "M-Me?!" He asked shakily, having a bad feeling about the words "huge" and "readings" being used in the same sentence. He was terrified, and it was obvious because his whole body was shaking.

"Okay, I know it sounds terrifying but look on the bright side!" E. Gadd encouraged, "If you were able to go where there were some paranormal readings in the past and stop whatever presence was there, it'll be a piece of cake! ...Though strangely I didn't pick up any paranormal readings in the Haunted Towers, Old Clockworks, Secret Mine _or_ the Treacherous Mansion! But I did collect some signals from each one, starting with the Treacherous Mansion and ending in the Haunted Towers before the huge signal appeared in the Gloomy Manor."

"W-Why didn't w-we just t-take care of t-that w-when the s-signal was s-still in T-Treacherous M-Mansion?!" Luigi asked, still shaking as if he was stuck in a blizzard and had been for about an hour.

"I believe the signal in Treacherous Mansion only stayed there for a few minutes." The professor explained, "Same with all the others. And it was only showing signals in the areas where you battled the Possessor ghosts, so you wouldn't be able to make it on time, anyway."

Luigi sighed. This was going to be a long night...

"Oh, and this information tells us that all the ghosts were being gathered _from_ the other mansions and being brought to the Gloomy Manor." E. Gadd stated, having figured it out pretty quickly.

Luigi gulped. "B-But why?" He asked, trying not to sound scared but failing.

"I don't know..." E. Gadd said, putting a finger to his chin. "Oh well!" He then said cheerfully while grabbing the lever to the Pixellator, "Get ready my boy, this might be our biggest battle yet!"

Luigi gulped, still shaking as he nodded. "O-O-Okay..." He said, a bit hesitant.

"Don't be afraid!" E. Gadd tried to assure him, "I'm sure everything will be okay!"

"I-I hope s-so..." Luigi said, trying to shake less but kind of failing.

As E. Gadd pulled the lever, Luigi flinched as the bright white light shone and he was pixellated, the professor seemingly laughing for no reason when the real reason was because of Luigi flinching despite being through it multiple times, and even being _told_ by E. Gadd via the DS during the Dark Moon incident that it was completely harmless.

 **A/N: Welp, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Also who do you think could have brought all the Possessors from the other mansions into the Gloomy Manor? It's probably obvious, but I'm not saying anything or giving _any_ hints so as to not spoil the surprise. Also I may be using the idea of Luigi _not_ liking to be woken up in the middle of the night - or _at all_ while he's sleeping - in other stories of mine. It's not really a headcanon of mine, I just may use the idea. Heck, speaking of headcanons I don't really have any for Luigi! ...Except for the fact I believe he has a sweet tooth (*cough* _Bowser's Inside Story_ *cough*). Anyway, that's all and I hope you enjoyed my story so far! Byeee!**


End file.
